Generally, a fishing rod for casting has a round cross section throughout its length and a portion at grip for mounting a fishing reel. Line-guides are attached to the rod for guiding to the rod tip a line drawn out of the reel, and an angler grips the grip and swings the rod to cast the fishing rig.
A fishing rod having a round cross section is affected by a large air resistance against its swing during casting. When a strong wind is present the rod is subjected to an even greater air resistance, making it difficut for an angler to cast the fishing rig a great distance.
The above problem will be solved by using a fishing rod having an elliptic or streamlined cross section, and by swinging the rod in the direction of the major axis of the elliptic or streamlined cross section. However, this type of rod has the following problem:
A fishing rod having an elliptic or streamlined cross section reduces air resistance against its swing, but the major axis becomes considerably larger in bending strength than the minor axis to cause a directive bending of the rod. As a result, the tip of the fishing rod bends in the direction of the minor axis when the rod swings, thereby making accurate casting difficult. Also, the tip's swing in the direction of the minor axis makes it more difficult for an angler to reel in a hooked fish, or a greater load therefrom acts on the line in the direction of the major axis, resulting in a break in the line.
Furthermore, since the tip has a tendency of directive bending, an angler cannot have a delicate feel for the bite of a fish, which will affect his fishing ability.